Semi truck trailers most commonly have two or more axles with two or more tires that are attached in pairs on each side of the axles. Typically, the axles are positioned on the bottom of the trailer. The axle closest to the back of the trailer is generally five to seven feet from the rear of the truck, although this distance can vary greatly by trailer type. New tires and retread tires on trailers frequently lose tire tread. The thrown tread can end up on the road surface as tire debris which can cause traffic problems from drivers attempting to avoid colliding with the tire debris. These traffic problems may result from a collision with another vehicle or damage to a vehicle from a tire debris impact. For this reason, there have been highway accidents with injuries and/or death attributed to tire debris, which could have been prevented. Aside from the safety concerns, tire debris is detrimental to the environment and detracts from the aesthetic appeal of roadways.
Therefore a need exists for a novel tire tread catching device which is able to reduce the amount of semi truck trailer tire tread debris on roadways. There is also a need for a novel tire tread catching device which is able to decrease traffic problems from drivers attempting to avoid colliding with tire debris. A further need exists, for a novel tire tread catching device which is able to decrease the likelihood of damage to a vehicle from a tire debris impact. Finally, a need exists for a novel tire tread catching device which is able to decrease the number of accidents, injuries, and deaths attributed to roadway tire debris.